When securing land close to roads with traffic and susceptible to the risk of rock landslide, fencing structures are installed using cemented posts in the ground supporting a barrier in the form of a mesh net to contain any falling bodies. These structures incorporate taut anchoring cables between the hill and the fencing.
It has been verified that in the event of considerable elasticity load on this metal mesh, it is insufficient to absorb the kinetic energy, thus leading to breakage of the anchoring cables due to the sudden pull caused by large impacts, another possible effect on the mesh being considerable deformity. In order to equip these structures with a greater dynamic, anchoring cables are installed using loops or lacings with systems that allow for partial deformity of the dimensions of said loop or lacing in the event of substantial loads, thus enabling them to absorb the impact in successive stages.
The European Patent No. 91810923 shows us a loop shaped cable running inside a propeller shaped tube, being compressed on the outside of the ends of the tube by a clamping organ.
In a further European Patent, Utility Model No. 9801738, this cable applies a safety system in landslide zones, by installing cables with tubular loop in the jackstays, made taut between the hill and the post, secured by a slack adjuster at the ends of the loop. These cables, with identical characteristics, are also installed on the upper and lower mesh fastening.
Utility Model 9401490 presents a anti-rock slide screen with a tightening cable with no tubular coating, with loops positioned across clip assemblies operating with brake elements, such that the loop becomes deformed, thus reducing its size as the safety screen is subjected to overload.